


Protection

by orphan_account



Series: A series of small-not-so-chill-events [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, G/T, GT, Giant/Tiny, ITS VORE, M/M, Pred!Michael, Prey!Jeremy, Protective Michael, When i say vore i mean vore, be vore chill, bmc, i don't want any hate comments so im just warning you, not fatal vore, protection vore, safe vore, this is vore, tiny!jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Michael I didn't mean it!" I said squirming in his fist, but his grip didn't loosen, and his face remained as stone cold and emotionless and ever."Of coursenowyou don't mean it!" You just don't want to die!"





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> THIS. IS. G/T. VORE. If that isnt your cup of tea click away. I have warned you so please dont comment anything mean lmao

_"Get out of my way loser."_  
If I could go back and change the words I used and the way I talked to my Player 1 I would. But I couldn't, I said what I had said. And now I couldn't find my _'friends'_ and was on the floor at a party, which as a tiny, is basically just asking for death. I dogged feet left and right, trying to avoid being squished. I just wanted somebody to notice me there and be careful, but ironically when I was found, I wish I wasn't.

"Oh hey that's Jeremy! Hes the one pretending to be cool when really he is a freak!" Somebody said from above. A foot met with my side and I fell sharply on my elbow. i staggered up and more people started talking.

"Hey Jer where are all your friends? Ditch you because your nod good enough?" Laughed erupted around me.

"I haven't eaten in awhile, I wonder if you taste good?" That remark got to me. _They wouldn't actually eat me...right?_ More laughter was heard from all around. 

"He is totally tasty."

"Maybe a little salty."

"Only one way to find out."

"I call him, I haven't eaten in 9 hours."

"That's a you problem."

Another shoe came out of nowhere, kicking me in the stomach. _And hard._ I rolled back and bumped into somebody's shoe. I would have gotten up and tried to apologize (even though they defiantly couldn't hear me) but I had the wind knocked out of me. I didn't move. I laid there, tasting blood in my mouth. The person i bumped into scooped me up and I mentally prepared for the worst.

I wasn't sure if I was going to be eaten or squished, but I knew he was about to die, period.

"Player 2, just breath." The voice said. _I know that voice!_ The faint smell of slushy and weed hit me at once, confirming who was holding me without having to open my eyes. "Jeremy?" The voice asked again, more mildly concerned this time.

i slowly opened his eyes to see Michael looking down at me. Instead of his player 1 typically goofy grin, his face we stone cold. There was no expression.

"Hey Michael, you gonna down him or what?"

"Wanna share?"

The voices started calling again and i curled up in a ball, covering my ears to try and block them out.

"Its my turn and I don't want to share" Michael said before taking me with him into Jakes spare room. He shut the door behind him and looked down and me again. His face was still emotionless, and I was only starting to process what Michael said. _Then it hit me._

"Micha wait are you really going to-" My voiced faded

Micheal shrugged. "You said it yourself, I'm a loser. But did you see the reaction I got from the crowd when I did that? Maybe, after this _I wont be a loser anymore._

"Michael wait you don't have to do this!" I said as Michael's hands formed a tight fist around my body. 

Michael shrugged. "What you said in that bathroom really hurt me Jeremy."

I was so close to Michael's mouth I could feel Michael's hot breath when he talked.

"Michael I didn't mean it!" I said squirming in his fist, but his grip didn't loosen, and his face remained as stone cold and emotionless and ever.

"Of course _now_ you don't mean it!" You just don't want to die!"

"Yeah I don't want to die! Especially not being eaten by my best friend!" I cry out.

Micheal rolled his eyes. "Im not actually going to kill you Jer."

"I- wait what?"

"I could if really wanted to, but I wont. I'll still have to swallow you though."

I freeze. Michael and I have had this talk before, about him being a predator and neutralizing him stomach acids. "Why?" I ask slowly.

"The people out there expect me to come out empty handed. They are going to check my pockets and make sure your gone. I could either do this, or you could go out there where I can't guarantee that they will have naturalized stomachs."

I nod, this situation seemed almost impossible. There was only one way. 

"You ready?" Michael asks, looking at me with pure worry. "If you really don't want to I can try climbing out that window over there. Maybe we can make a break fro my car-" He says pointing.

"Micha we are on the second floor. Just get it over with already." I say rolling my eyes.

"Right." He said bringing me to his mouth. I tense up and he holds me over is head. His hot breath surrounds me as he holds me there for a couple of seconds. The air smells of slushy and old mountain dew. I tense up waiting for the initiable as he drops me in and his teeth click gently behind me. 

_No going back now._ I think to myself.

Michael rolls me around on his tongue, covering me and spit and tasting me.

_He is doing his best to be gentle._ I think as he pins me to the roof of his mouth to swallow the spit that formed. 

After awhile Michael pauses for a bit, pushing me off to the side of his check gently. I relies he is double checking that I really want to do this. "Michael, you can...you know." I say slowly.

He hums in response as the sound echos around me. I feel him tilt his head back and swallow. I freeze up and the muscles push me down this throat. I stay un-moving as I don't want to hurt Michael. I let out a yelp of surprise as I fall into this stomach. As promised, there is no acid, but its dark. _Obviously idiot_ I think to myself as I settle into a loose ball, leaning into the wall of flesh next to me..

"You alright in there Player 2?" Michael asks nervously.

"Yeah." I say patting the inside of his stomach. "Lets just get out of this crappy party."

"Will do." Michael says with a laugh. He opens the door and even from the inside I can still hear the questions.

"Wheres the tiny thing?"

"Whoa man, you got balls."

"No fair, I wanted it."

"You didn't actually do it right?"

"Woah you did?!"

"So cool dude!"

Michael stick his had in his pocket, so it rest reassuringly where I lay.

"Im gonna go guys." He said heading towards the door. I hear a bunch of byes and Michael steps outside. By the way he i moving I assume he has gotten in the car. I hear the engine start and Bob Marley starts to play. "Jer, I'm so tired, why don't you get sleep and I'll let you out tomorrow?" Michael says, as more of a question then a statement.  
"Sure," I say. "I'm already comfy."

**A/N short little one shot. Its 3 AM and I was inspired lol**


End file.
